A Great Way to End a Hard Week
by Grendle1853
Summary: Total smut of a lemon. Takes place years after "Endgame". P/T


Tom Paris sighs heavily as he slowly disrobes on the way to his bed. It had been a tiring week for the pilot/holo-novelist. His wife had left at the beginning of the week to help Seven and Captain La Forge do something science and engineering related, his daughter Miral had needed his help studying for her midterms, Admiral Janeway had needed him to pull double shifts for half the week to fly her all over hell and back (he did get her around faster than any other pilot), and just after getting off of the last shift for the week he had to fly Miral to her grandmother's house before arriving back home about ready to pass out and sleep through both of his days off.

In the middle of a dreamless night's sleep though, he starts to feel amazing from his groin area, which wakes him up. One look down shows him that his wife is home, naked, and eagerly sucking his dick. "Welcome home, B'elanna," he says down to her, waking up.

With a wet pop the half Klingon engineer pulls him out of her mouth, then with a giggle says, "Hi. I was going to let you sleep, but then a saw him standing at attention, and couldn't resist." As she talks to him her right hand smoothly jerks Tom's shaft while her left rubs his testicles lovingly. "I missed you."

"We missed you too," Tom tells her, smiling.

"Miral with my mom?" B'elanna asks before sucking him back into her mouth.

"Yeah, for the weekend," Tom answers, enjoying his wife's 'hmm' in return as it vibrated up through him.

Tom just lays back and relaxes as his wife sucks him, not having her for a week had left him plenty pent up. B'elanna soon ups her technique, her hands now gripping his thighs as she takes his cock all the way into her throat, even licking his balls with every down stroke, lewd noises echoing around their bedroom the whole time.

Feeling his orgasm building at an alarming rate, he says, "B'elanna I'm about to..." before being silenced by another 'hmm' from his loving wife, hungry for his release. Very soon Tom groans loudly and grabs her hair in desperation as she bottoms out and begins swallowing spurt after spurt of his release.

His orgasm finished, Tom collapses backwards as B'elanna goes back to her up and down motion, eager to swallow every last drop of cum. Wants she gets that though, she is far from done with her husband. Releasing his dick from her mouth, she begins lazily stroking it with her hand as she suckles on his nuts, slowly coasting him back to erection.

Once his dick was standing at attention again, B'ellanna straddled him and rubbed on her dripping pussy, before slipping. She moans lewdly at the feeling, saying, "A week is far to long to be away from this cock!" as she starts bucking on him.

"So...how was your trip?" Tom asks, smiling at the wanted women riding him, his hands squeezing her ass.

"Aaah! We'll talk about that later!" she yells back at him really starting to enjoy their reunion.

As she doesn't want to talk right now, and Tom wants to do more than spectate, he licks his thumb and uses it to rub against his wife's erect clit as she bounces, increasing both the octave of her moans and screams. The pilot absent mildly he hopes that she remembered to activate the sound suppressor before she started this, otherwise they'd be getting a noise complaint form their neighbors...again.

B'ellann finishes that shattering orgasm and slaps his hand away from her, only start bucking again a minute later, desiring more. Tom knows though, that while she was having fun riding, that's not what she needed. His wife was the strongest and toughest woman that he knew, in more ways than one, and was very likely to knock you on your ass if you messed with her. But when it came to sex, what she needed was to get fucked hard, by a dominant male.

Tom grabs a hold of her and roughly rolls them over so that he's on top. Then he grabs her hands, holds them above her head next to their beds headboard, and begins to thrust with purpose. B'ellanna soon twitched, shook and screamed into another orgasm. Her husband was no where near finished though, he mind soon lost all focus as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Tom had been fucking her for years, and new exactly how to get his little bitch to bark. Her hands pinned, his beautiful face held to far away to kiss or bite, she just wrapped her legs around his waist and submitted to the pounding by her favorite cock, and let him have his way with her.

After providing the woman he loved with several more orgasms, Tom both was not quite ready to come (thanks to his wife's excellent oral skills) and yet in need of a bit of a rest. So he slowed his thrusts and just started grinding his groin against hers, let go of her wrists, and kissed her happy, dopey, fucked silly face.

B'ellanna kissed back mostly on autopilot, her brain still needing to load back up. Her flyboy, unsatisfied with that, instead kissed down the side of her face, her neck, and began sucking on her breasts. Her brain finally boots back up, and she grabs Tom...and pushes him off of her.

Now on his knees he looks at her in confusion, as his hard wet cock points at her accusingly. B'ellanna however simply turns around, gets on her knees, and grabs the headboard. She looks over her shoulder at him and says, "Come on!" as she shakes her ass in his face, and slaps her own left butt cheek to emphasis what she wanted. Tom laughs and slaps her right ass cheek to even her out, eliciting a giggle from her, before grabbing B'ellanna by her hips and sheathing himself back inside her.

As soon as she feels his hands on her and dick fill her, the half Klingon woman grips the headboard hard and fucks back into his thrusts with all her might. The couple make a good rhythm, each determined to get their partner off one more time.

Feeling himself approaching the edge and refusing to quit before his woman cums one more time, Tom grabs B'ellanna by the hair and pulls her head back so that he can whisper in her ear. "You are my whore! My Mate! Your mine!" he whispers to her, thrusting with all his might, before biting her shoulder.

B'ellanna howls so load her voice goes horse as she is hit by her biggest orgasm of the night, as her pussy clenches hard around Tom's cock, forcing him to cum hard inside her. The lovers then collapses on the the bed, sweaty sore and content. The two just breath heavily for a bit before Tom asks, "So...did you enjoy your trip?" When his wife grunts back at him, Tom pulls her into his arms and spoons her on the bed. "I love he," he tells her.

"I love you too," she answers, before the two drift into peaceful sleep in each others arms.


End file.
